<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hired at the House of Mouse by Ducktales_fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529392">Hired at the House of Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducktales_fangirl/pseuds/Ducktales_fangirl'>Ducktales_fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I originally posted this on Wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducktales_fangirl/pseuds/Ducktales_fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the house of mouse is running out of employees, you decided to take on the challenge! </p><p>Everything was great until you met one kooky genious...</p><p> </p><p>Dhvfuubdthxdjj<br/>Hi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ludwig von Drake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction (OwO read dis)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm really tired so this'll probably suck</p><p>This follows the universe of the show 'house of mouse' </p><p>I recommend the show to you!!!</p><p>This is apparently an x reader so.. ;)</p><p>Backstory: the house of mouse was running low on employees so they hired you.</p><p> </p><p>(This is my 3rd fanfic)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now Hiring!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaaaa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly autumn morning when you began to walk home from your horrible job. You had to work 6pm to 9am. It was a nightshift job, and you were always tired after work. You hated that job. You wish that you could just quit!</p><p>While walking home, you see a poster that says in bold letters:</p><p>NOW HIRING!</p><p>You decide to take a look at the poster. The place that is hiring is called 'House of Mouse'. The poster says that it has good pay and is exciting. You had heard of the place, but you didn't know what to expect from it. You wrote down the number and the address and headed on home.</p><p>At home</p><p>You fumbled through your work bag to find your apartment keys. Right then, something hit you. (Not literally hitting you.) You pulled out the piece of paper and stared at it. "House of mouse... That sounds familiar..." You think to yourself as you pull out your keys and head inside. "Oh my gosh! House of mouse is that huge place a little down the street!" You say as you look out of your apartment window. You can faintly see it in the distance.</p><p>"I'll call after I take a nap" you say to yourself as you lay down on the couch. You set an alarm on your phone and dozed off...</p><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP</p><p>You sit up and then looked around. You grab your phone and silence the alarm, then you check the time. It was 1pm. You had only a few hours of sleep, but you felt energized. You look over at your table and see a piece of paper. "What's that?" You ask yourself as you walk to it. "Oh, yeah, I need to call them and see when I can get an interview." </p><p>You pick up the phone and call the number. There were a few rings, then someone picked up.</p><p>(Time skip because I'm lazy.)</p><p>"Alright, your interview will be at 4 today, if that's fine."</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds great! Thank you!"</p><p>"No problemo!"</p><p>(Jdjdjdkskwhroska)</p><p>You hang up and decide to clean up a little before your interview. You get a shower and all the other essential things to get ready for a job interview.</p><p>Time skip brought to you by: EEEEE</p><p>As you walk up to the entrance, you start to feel nervous. When you go inside, you spot a front desk and go to it.</p><p>The lady there had a ponytail held back using a purple bow. She looked at you and asked "welcome to the house of mouse, how can I help you?"</p><p>"I'm (y/n) and I'm here for my interview at 4 o'clock."</p><p>"Oh, yes, right this way"</p><p>I'm lazy so.. TIME SKIP</p><p>You are sitting in the waiting room when a mouse (presumably Mickey) came in.</p><p>"You're hired!"</p><p>"Really?! I mean, thank you."</p><p>"Well, go home and get some rest, your job starts tommorow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/n???<br/>Wow a story. Yay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's ur first day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up and have just enough time to get ready for your new job. You jog to the big building, not wanting to be late for your first day.</p><p>You go inside and you see Mickey there waiting for you. "Hiya there, (y/n). Are you ready for your first day at work?" He said cheerfully as he walked to you.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure this'll be fun!"</p><p>"Great! Now let's get you introduced to everyone!"</p><p>Let's do a time skip!!!! </p><p>Mickey had walked you around and introduced you to everyone. There was only one guy left to meet so you both walked to where he usually hung out at.</p><p>The place looked as if it was a science lab of some sorts. You look around and then see a white duck in a lab coat working on something. He turns around and notices you two. He stops what he's doing and goes over to y'all.</p><p>"Well hello d'ere! You must be new around here! Let me introduce myself! I am professor Ludwig Von Drake! It's nice to meet you!" He sticks out his hand for you to shake. "My name's (y/n), it's nice to meet you too!" You say while shaking his hand. </p><p>He lets go of your hand and says "vell, (y/n), do you vanna see vhat I'm vorking on?" Ludwig walked over to what he was working on before you came. "Sure!" You say as you walk where he is.</p><p>"Well, I gotta go! See ya guys later!" Mickey says as he walks out of the room. 0k. ¢00|. (Bye bitch...)</p><p>"This here is a time machine!" Ludwig cheerfully said as he patted it. "It looks so cool!" You say as your eyes widen and you look all over it.</p><p>The time machine was about as big as a porta potty. It was white and had a gold thing on top. There were lots of controls inside that looked very confusing. It was honestly very cool looking.</p><p>"Wow professor, this looks really cool!" </p><p>"Vell, thank you (y/n)</p><p>You and Ludwig started talking about science things and other stuff.</p><p> </p><p>End of the chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Walking home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You walk home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did you have a bad day?<br/>Heck no!!!</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>You were walking home from work. It was dark out and you had to rely on the light from the street lamps.</p><p>As you were walking, you heard something behind you. Or rather, someone. The noise stopped beside you and you looked over. It was just the professor.</p><p>"I saw you ahead and decided to catch up with you."</p><p>"Oh, well... Hi..."</p><p>"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, it's pretty out here"</p><p>You and the professor walked and talked for a little while. Y'all had reached your apartment building.</p><p>"Well, this is my stop! I'll see you later professor!" You said as you broke off from the sidewalk and into the parking lot.</p><p>"Please (y/n), call me Ludwig" he shouted loud enough for you to hear.</p><p>"Alrighty then, Ludwig! I'll see ya tomorrow!"</p><p>"Buh-bye!"</p><p>End of chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepsleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You go to work early</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You did the sleepsleep! </p><p>You woke up in the morning and saw a message on your phone. It was from your boss. 'oh' you thought to yourself. 'i never actually quit'.</p><p>Boss: where were you yesterday!</p><p>(Y/n): not there</p><p>Boss: why not!?!!</p><p>(Y/n): lol I quit</p><p>And then you blocked your boss.</p><p>It was a little early, but you decided to go to work early.</p><p>You slid out from under your soft covers and headed to the bathroom. The room dimly got litted as you flick the light switch on. You grab your towel and drape it over the side of the shower. You get undressed and take a shower.</p><p>......</p><p>As you arrive at work, you get greeted by Daisy and continue on your way to the employee only area. You put your stuff in your locker and go to the sitting area. You sit in one of the comfy chairs and get a magazine that was on one of the coffee tables, just to kill time.</p><p>"Look who's here early!" You hear a familiar voice say behind you. You turn and see Ludwig. He sits in the seat beside of you. "Hi Ludwig" you respond as you face him. You and him start talking about random stuff.</p><p>Somehow, you feel butterflies in your stomach as you talk to the professor. Your heart beats faster than usual and your face is a little bit red. Ludwig didn't seem to notice though. You just continued the conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ludwig is confuzzled</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time skip</p><p>With Ludwig in his lab place</p><p>Ludwig paced back and forth. He was thinking.</p><p>"What is dis feeling in my chest?" He asked himself. Ever since that new lady showed up, this new feeling kept coming back. Every time he thought of her, his heart raced. </p><p>Ludwig walked to look in a mirror "I doesn't look sick..." He stated as he looked at himself. "Ugh" he grunted as he walked away.</p><p>.....</p><p>Ludwig sat at his desk, not able to work, not able to think. He had, not long ago, given up on trying to think. He just sat there, head layed on table.</p><p>He was about to doze off when a certain someone came into the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sorry 4 short chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk I guess</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor Ludwig? Are you in here?" You asked as you walked through the door. No answer. The lights were on, so you thought that he might be in there.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm at my desk!" You heard the familiar voice say. You walked your way to his desk, around all the crazy science stuff. You made it to the desk to find a very tired looking duck.</p><p>"You look tired. Are you doing alright?" You ask the tired duck. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking too hard, I guess," he replies groggily "I also have been feeling a little off  lately."</p><p>"Maybe you're sick, or dehydrated...?" You suggested worriedly. "(Y/n), I have a PhD in the medical field, I think I'd know if I was sick... Or dehydrated!" </p><p>"Oh, right.... Uh, well, I hope you feel better!" You say as you start to walk away. "(Y/n), wait!" He yelled to you, "do you wanna, maybe, stay here? I'm really bored. I-i mean, you don't have to stay if you don't want to!" He said to you. You were surprised he wanted to talk, seeing how tired he was.</p><p>"Yo, it's cool, I'm bored too!" You say as you pull a random chair out of nowhere. "So, what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Ludwigs pov I guess</p><p>I don't know what to say...<br/>"Vell, I dunno... Umm how have you been doing?" "Well, I've been doing fine, I guess. I've just been chilling and doing my job!" She replied, "How bout you? Well, other than feeling weird"</p><p>I felt my face heat up under my feathers. "I... Um.. I've been doing good I guess.." "good, good. Well, what do you want to talk about now?"</p><p>I feel nervous, but why? I never feel nervous around my friends... Does she feel the same things that I'm feeling right now? She doesn't seem nervous.. is she?</p><p>"Are you nervous?" She asked me out of nowhere. "Uh...um, n-no.. why would I b-be nervous? A-are you nervous?" Ugh.. now I feel so stupid... "Yeah, I guess I'm a little bit nervous, and I can tell that you're wayyy more nervous, so don't tell me you're not." I was surprised at her answer and shocked at what she said afterwards.</p><p>My face feels even hotter as I put my face in my hands. I don't know why I feel this way, or why in the hell my face is so hot right now. W-wait... Is this love? N-no it can't be! But all of the symptoms show what it feels like! Ugh, why did it take me so long to figure this out?</p><p>"P-professer, are you ok? Did I say something bad, if I did, I-I'm sorry..." I could hear the worry in her voice so I had to answer. "No, no it's not something you said.." "then what is it?" When she asked that I started panicking a little. "W-well, um, uh, I don't know how to say this..." I took a deep breath to calm me down, "look (y/n), I think I like you.... Like, really like you... More than a friend!" Her face turned a little red and she looked shocked. Oh no! Did I do something wrong?!</p><p>"I-i, uh.." she said before looking at me. I felt like I might get rejected and lose a friend. But instead she did something weird, but kind of wonderful...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wow, I love cliffhangers</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>